Plumas Rebeldes
by Akira Negral
Summary: La historia de una rebelde; en el mundo de Ever After High, Odaryne es una chica sombría y tímida que esta apunto de tomar su destino en sus manos y junto a Raven Queen y sus otros compañeros descubrirá como reescribir su cuento de hadas ...
1. Chapter 1

**Arribo **

Había una vez una bella chica con una expresión hastiada quien con paso firme se adentraba en el mundo de Ever After High; subió con la gracia de una bailarina los escalones y se postró con la barbilla en alto bajo la entrada del colegio, los estudiantes presentes se quedaron paralizados ante la imagen. Observó a su alrededor y contempló los rostros horrorizados de los chicos mientras que las chicas murmuraban y se ocultaban unas detrás de otras, soltó un suspiro y miro hacia adelante; cuando comenzó a andar de nuevo pudo escuchar los comentarios: "es la hija del hechicero", "es una malvada", "¡qué miedo da!".

Las miradas la seguían, todas juzgándola. Miraba hacia el frente sin voltear conteniendo un sentimiento estruendoso, algo había quebrado en su interior y ella estaba luchando por mantenerlo dentro. El incómodo silencio fue interrumpido por un grito que desvió las miradas: "¡LA PRINCESA CISNE!". Y allí en la puerta yacía una hermosa chica de piel blanca con una brillante tiara de plata sosteniendo un nudo de cabellos igualmente blancos, todos alrededor corrieron y la rodearon rápidamente.

La chica pelinegra se giró y observo como todos sonreían y alagaban a la princesa, se dio la vuelta rápidamente al sentir como una fría lágrima descendía por su pómulo. Comenzó a correr con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, giro rápidamente en un corredor y se estremeció al chocar de frente con alguien más, el golpe fue tan fuerte que ambas cayeron al suelo.

-¡Auch!

-Oh… lo siento mucho – dijo apenada la chica mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

La otra joven se quedó perpleja al notar que la chica había estado llorando, pues aún había lágrimas en sus ojos. Se levantó y observó un poco más a la joven.

-Anda que no ha pasado nada, yo estoy bien, tu am… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó mientras le extendía la mano.

-Ah… si… - respondió mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Al ver su mano extendida se paralizó, nunca nadie había hecho algo como eso, acercarse a ella de esa manera, confiar en ella…

-Eh… ¿hay algo en mi mano?

-Oh… no es solo que, am, no es nada, disculpa – señaló mientras tomaba su mano y se ponía de pie.

-¿Estás segura que te encuentras bien?

-Sí, ¿por qué te preocupa? – espetó con un tono altanero.

-Pues, es que tu…

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! Raven Queen parece que ya te has topado con tu semejante – era el director Headmaster Grimm.

-¿Mi… semejante?

La chica triste refunfuñó para sí y agazapó la cabeza evitando el contacto visual con Raven.

-Así es, esta chica de negro es Odaryne BlackSwan; otra malvada, justo como tú.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apoyo**

-Bueno, bueno… las dejaré para que se conozcan y compartan, ya saben, sus planes malvados para el futuro jajajajaja – se despidió el director y comenzó a andar hacia el pasillo principal.

Odaryne seguía sin mirar Raven.

-Am… entonces, ¿de qué cuento eres?

-Esto… El lago de los cisnes.

-¿Entonces tu eres la malvada?

-Sí, se supone que debo engañar al príncipe haciéndome pasar por la princesa cisne.

-Oh, ya veo. Sabes, ahora que te veo bien…si tienes pinta de ser la mala.

Y es que la chica tenía encima un vestido de ballet corto con una cubierta y un chaleco de cuero, ambos sostenidos por gamarras; eso sí, un cuero estampado muy peculiar. Sus piernas y brazos estaban cubiertos de una fina malla negra y tenía elegantes plumas negras como adornos incluso en sus zapatos. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el negro total de su cabello y sus ojos marrones.

-Sí, eso dicen todos.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, me marcho – y comenzó a caminar pasando a un costado de la joven abrazándose a sí misma.

-Espera – Rave la detuvotomándola del hombro – Odaryne ni siquiera sabes dónde están los salones – realmente no entendía por qué, pero sabía que no debía dejarla sola, después de todo era su primer día y había estado llorando.

La pelinegra hizo una mueca con desdén, ¿por qué?,Raven la soltó y la rodeó quedando de frente a ella.

-Oye, vamos, este lugar no es tan malo como parece, sólo es así las primeras semanas.

Odaryne no respondía, sólo miraba hacia el suelo con una expresión triste en su rostro. La peli-morada soltó un leve suspiro.

-Vamos, tranquila, aquí estoy yo…te ayudaré, seré tu apoyo ¿te parece?

-Yo… - abrió sus ojos de par en par y observó a la joven – tu… - ¿por qué?, ¿por qué te importa? pensaba estremecida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada… - realmente ella no sabía que responder, estaba confundida. Nunca nadie se había molestado en ayudarla, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Bueno, entonces dime ¿cuál es tu primera clase?

-Es, am… Ballet Clásico.

-Oh muy bien, sígueme te llevaré hasta el aula.

Y comenzaron a marchar con paso tranquilo por los corredores de Ever After High. El silencio era grato para la chica cisne, le daba un tiempo para procesar lo que acababa de acontecer; era la primera vez que alguien se fiaba de ella y la trataba amablemente en vez de ocultarse o decirle algún insulto.

Raven se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, señalando una puerta.

-Este es el salón de ballet, al parecer el profesor aún no ha llegado. Tenemos suerte.

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí, esta es mi clase también; puede que tengamos el mismo horario ya que somos… tu sabes… iguales.

-Malvadas... sí, puede ser.

Odaryne atravesó al puerta sin siquiera ver a su compañera, quien la siguió por detrás. Al entrar la puerta se cerró detrás de ellas violentamente llamando la atención de todas las chicas que estaban dentro. Era un momento realmente incómodo ya que nadie decía nada, sólo las observaban fijamente.

-¡Raaaaaaaaaveeeeeeeeeeen! – una vocecita aguda irrumpía el silencio – ¡Hola!, mira estamos en la misma clase de ballet, ¡acaso no es sombrerástico!

-Madie, enserio jaja que bien.

-Claaaaaro que sí, oh y dime, ¿quién es tu amiga?

La de ojos castaños se sorprendió y se removió hacia sus adentros. "¿Amiga?" nunca nadie había usado tal palabra para referirse a ella, así que se limitó a mirar perpleja a Rave.

-A sí, ella es Odaryne BlackSwan, es nueva así que decidí mostrarle el camino hasta el salón.

A… con que sólo decidió mostrarme el camino Apoyo, como no, ya sabía ella que sonaba demasiado irreal.

-Ohohohoho… mucho gusto Odaryne. Yo soy Madeline Hatter, hija del Sombrerero Loco. ¿Te gustaría tomar el té conmigo?

-Eh, yo… (._.)

-Pero tendrá que ser otro día, ahora tenemos clase. (OuO)

-Est…

-Ah ¡pero qué encantador estilo tienes! Y tus botas, ¡cuántas plumas!, ¿dónde las conseguiste?

-Mi…

-¡Oh cielos, oh cielos! mira tu cabello. ¡Raven mira su cabello! es corto, es tan negro, es adorable.

-… (._.")

-Am, jeje, discúlpala, suele emocionarse cuando conoce gente nueva.

-Si… no es nada.

-Bueno chicas, ya que nos conocemos vamos a cambiarnos y a prepararnos para baiiiilarrrrr jeje.

La pequeña Hatter tomo a cada una con las manos y las llevó rápidamente por en medio de las otras estudiantes hasta unos casilleros.

Después de unos minutos las tres salieron con los cabellos atados en un elegante nudo y sus respectivos vestidos de ballet. El de Maddie lleno de escarcha y muchos colores, el de Raven con elegantes piezas de plata y el de Oddye completamente negro, con largas y suaves plumas negras.

Es verdad que la chica BlackSwan era muy bella, pero era algo que no muchos notaban a causa de que siempre que entraba en escena preferían no mirarla por miedo a las consecuencias.

-¿Enserio?, cielos…que triste.

Am, Madie, por favor no me interrumpas…

-Oh, lo siento narradora.

Sí, no te preocupes... bueno, ¿en qué estaba…? Ah sí:

Esta vez, las chicas no la estaban ignorando por miedo, sino porque la profesora había llegado acompañada de otra alumna nueva, la única y sensacional princesa cisne. La chica blanca que tanto llamaba la atención estaba, como antes, rodeada de las otras chicas riendo y hablando. Pero, algo curioso, en medio de todo el mundo que la ignoraba la única persona que notó su presencia fue ella.

-¡Oh! disculpen – se abrió paso entre el gentío – ¡Odaryne!, oye ¿cuándo llegaste? Te he buscado desde que llegué – la tomó de las manos, y observó a las otras dos chicas a su lado – Am… mucho gusto, soy Opall WhiteSwan. Odaryne es mi prima.


	3. Chapter 3

**Preferencia **

Todos alrededor quedaron boquiabiertos, era muy difícil de creer que dos chicas tan distintas pudieran tener parentesco, y es que eran polos opuestos. Odaryne era tímida y oscura, mientras que Opall era un rayo de sol al que le encantaba conversar.

Opall mantenía abrazada fuertemente a su prima mientras todos estaban aún pasmados, la chica luchaba por soltarse maldita sea, suéltame pensaba violentamente, pero era incapaz de hablarle así a alguien que, después de todo, la asfixiaba por cariño.

-Ag… Opall… Me estrujas…

-Oh… lo siento, es que estaba muy preocupada, te fuiste sin decir nada en la mañana y ni siquiera te despediste de Tía Odele – soltó sus manos al notar un leve enrojecimiento en sus ojos, hizo una expresión de ansiedad pero no dijo nada – Am… supongo que has estado bien, ¿no?

-Sí, por qué no habría de estarlo – refunfuñó.

-Dary, sabes que no importa lo que necesites, yo te apoyo.

Al escuchar esto la pelinegra enarcó una ceja. Vaya, al parecer esa palabra se había vuelto tan común y sin sentido como la palabra "amor". Raven sacudió la cabeza tratando de desasirse de la impresión y miró a la sombría chica frente a ella. La expresión de su rostro era muy distinta a la que tenía cuando chocó con ella en el pasillo, o hace un momento cuando salían de los vestidores; esta vez su semblante no era triste si no… molesto.

-Am… jejemmmm… señoritas, sé que esto las toma por sorpresa pero hay que comenzar la clase – era el profesor, un hombre joven y esbelto – Muy bien, me imagino que algunas de ustedes ya sabrán algo de ballet ¿o no?

Miró alrededor pero al parecer las chicas sólo desviaban la mirada, esperando que el maestro no las viera.

-… muy bieeen… alguna chica que se ofrezca a mostrarnos algo… ¿nadie?

-Hey Dary, –era Opall susurrando – ¿qué te parece si pasamos juntas?

-Sí… no lo creo.

-Andaaaa, por que no.

-Porque no Opall, no quiero.

-¡Señorita BlackSwan! , dígame de que hablan allá atrás.

-Eh…. Yo…

-Bueno, que tal si usted pasa aquí al frente a mostrarnos un poco de su habilidad con el ballet.

-Pero yo…

-¡Sin excusas! Sitúese al centro y que comience la música.

Odaryne miro con desdén a su prima y se movió hacia el centro del salón donde se colocó con una fina postura. Comenzó a danzar al ritmo de la música que hacían los instrumentos encantados. Se movía con tal gracia que parecía flotar sobre el piso, sus zapatillas de seda viajaban por todo el lugar, y cada movimiento dejaba tras de sí un rastro de pequeñas plumas. Era un espectro hermoso.

Todas las chicas estaban de nuevo con la boca abierta. Era tan talentosa que incluso Opall la admiraba en ese momento. Pero era así, porque bailar era una de las pocas cosas que apartaba a Odaryne de la realidad, los insultos, los rumores, el rechazo…

La sensación de libertad que le otorgaba su presentación se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó. La música cesó y ella terminó su ejecución con una fina pose _a la seconde, _todas las chicas estaban pasmadas. No decían nada, ni el más pequeño sonido se asomaba.

-¡Oh BRAVISSIMO! Señorita BlackSwan ¡es usted una bailarina excepcional! Oh, estoy, simplemente encantado…

-Gracias…

-Muy bien, me pregunto si esto es lo que usted puede hacer señorita WhiteSwan.

-Está bien. Aunque en lo personal, siempre he pensado que Dary es mejor en esto que yo.

-Bueno, eso vamos a verlo ahora – y le señaló el centro del salón.

Opall se movió rápidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó su ejecución tan agraciada como su prima; pero había que admitir que su forma de bailar era mucho más simple. A diferencia de Oddie quien era ligera cual pluma, ella carecía de esa esencia… mágica…

Pero claro, las miradas y las reacciones eran cien veces más positivas ante la chica blanca de lo que habían sido con Odaryne. Era de esperar que la razón era, en parte, por la que la chica pelinegra pasaba de estar junto a su "querida" Opall; el simple hecho de que ella fuera la mala y Opall la buena hacia que automáticamente la segunda fuera mejor sin importar que tanto más talentosa fuera la "malvada".

La música paró y la peliblanca estaba de nuevo rodeada por todos siendo halagada, esta vez la expresión de Dary era más, simple… no estaba enojada, ni triste, absolutamente nada…

Raven y Madie se miraron mutuamente al ver la extraña calma del cisne negro, se comenzaron a preguntar si estaba bien, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar. En medio de los halagos y las risas de las otras chicas se pudo escuchar el sonido de la campana. La clase había terminado y era hora de salir de nuevo a los pasillos de Ever After High.


	4. Chapter 4

**Semejanzas**

El sonido estremecedor de la campana no cesaba y era opacado por los aplausos y comentarios del salón. Raven y Madeline observaban estupefactas como el cisne blanco era elogiada por una ejecución que no llegaba ni a los talones de la de Odaryne, quien no mostraba ningún sentimiento, se mantenía de pie y firme, se le notaba un poco tensa.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con las miradas aún sorprendidas de sus dos compañeras, quienes claramente esperaban una reacción. Sin más ni más soltó un leve suspiro.

-Tranquilas, esto no me afecta.

-Es sólo, cómo pueden ellos… todos ellos… - Rave no sabía con exactitud que palabras utilizar ante esta situación.

-¿Menospreciarme? –Completó Oddie.

Raven Queen abrió sus ojos de par en par y se quedó pasmada ante la chica sombría. Algo dentro de ella le exigía que dijera algo, pero las palabras simplemente no salían.

-Tranquila, en serio, estoy acostumbrada…

Y se abrió paso entre Madie y Rave hacia los vestidores. La pequeña Hatter se dio media vuelta y posó su mano en el hombro de Raven quien seguía pálida y congelada.

-Raven querida, ¿tranquila quieres?, esta chica es mucho más fuerte de lo que parece.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo Madeline?

-Yo lo sé, pronto lo verás.

Siguió su camino detrás de Odaryne y entró a los vestidores por igual. La chica malvada observó cómo todo a su alrededor transcurría en silencio, como si hubiera ensordecido… la chica blanca seguía rodeada por todos, inclusive el maestro se mantenía a su lado en todo momento.

Una voz llegó hasta ella como un zumbido que la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

-Raven… ¡Raven!

-¡EH! – dio un saltito hacia adelante, sorprendida – ¿Qué… qué ocurre?

-Tienes que cambiarte… a menos que planees llevar ese vestido de ballet a tu siguiente clase.

Mi siguiente clase… su horario debe ser igual al mío

-Odaryne, ¿cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-La siguiente, es… am… Historia de los Hechizos Malvados.

-¡Es la mía!, am ejem… digo… también es mi clase, ¿te importaría esperarme mientras me cambio?

-Sí… porque no…

Aunque un tanto reacia a la idea de ser acompañada, la chica BlackSwan no sabía decir que no a las personas que se encontraban confundidas, ante este tipo de situaciones nacía en ella un instinto de protección… Raven se perdió entre la multitud de chicas en el vestidor y salió poco después sacudiendo su atuendo, dio unos pasos y se colocó junto a Oddye.

-Bueno, ya está, vámonos.

Su sombría compañera no dijo nada, solamente comenzó a caminar. Salieron del salón y con paso firme atravesaron los pasillos del enorme instituto, claro, no sin atraer la atención a todo su alrededor. Los otros alumnos susurraban y les dirigían la mirada cuando ellas se acercaban. Odaryne hacía caso omiso de las voces pero notó que Raven Queen no tanto, caminaba cabizbaja y con una expresión triste.

-Te pareces mucho a mí – musitó, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente.

-Eh, ¿qué? ¿Odaryne dijiste algo?

-No

-…

Raven notó cómo la actitud de Dary cambio de cuando la había visto por primera vez. Hace sólo unas horas, caminaba con la barbilla en alto, los hombros hacia atrás y con una mirada fría como el hielo. Se imponía ante las críticas y no le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, era todo un ejemplo a seguir ya que actuaba de la manera que ella siempre había querido hacerlo ante las opiniones de los demás, pero simplemente no lo lograba.

-Am… hay que subir las escaleras que están en la recepción, esas quedan más cerca del salón.

-Ok

A pesar de que el caminar en silencio era agradable para Odaryne, resultaba incómodo para Rave.Y es que sentía como si hubiera una clase de campo de fuerza rodeando a la chica que impedía que sus palabras la alcanzaran, un campo de fuerza que la pequeña Queen estaba dispuesta a romper por todos los medios que fueran necesarios.

Los pensamientos de Raven fueron interrumpidos de golpe por una sonora vocecita en la distancia.

-¡OOOOOOHH RAVEEEEEEN!

Y ahora qué pensó el cisne.

-¡Raven querida! – una chica rubia y con un vestido rojo se acercó corriendo – oh dios, veo que has conseguido una amiga y que son la una para la otra, jaja, mucho gusto. – le tendió la mano a Oddye- yo soy Apple White, hija de Blanca Nieves.

-Odaryne BlackSwan am… mucho gusto, supongo.

-¡WOW! Pero que estilo, chica tu sí que sabes de moda – era una morena con un vestido de rosas – Yo soy Briar Beauty, hija de la Bella Durmiente y BFF de Apple, tú debes ser la chica mala nueva.

-Tal vez…

-Oh, que misteriosa, me agradas – y le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

-Bueno – dijo Apple mientras apartaba a Briar – Como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Ever After High te doy oficialmente la bienvenida y espero que el colegio sea de tu agrado.

-Mm… Gracias…

Después de que terminara un larguísimo monólogo sobre lo fabuloso que era ser alumno de EAH la chica de nieve continuó hablando, sin aparente intención de detenerse, y Oddye comenzaba a hartarse. Además, se les hacía tarde para llegar a su clase, cuyo salón se encontraba del otro lado de la escuela y para colmo en la punta de una torre. Aún les quedaba mucho camino y escaleras que recorrer, y muy poco tiempo.

Afortunadamente para ambas, la BlackSwan era ingeniosa y bastante hábil para salir de apuros, alzó un poco la mirada y pudo ver el reloj que se encontraba sobre ellas.

-Am… - Interrumpió a la rubia – ¿me podrías decir qué hora es?

-Oh… son las, 9:30

-¡¿9:30?! ¡Oh dios! – Gritó Raven exaltada – lo siento Apple, seguirás hablando con ella después de clase.

-Am, claro… - la chica dorada se apartó e hizo una mueca como de tristeza.

Rave tomo la mano de Dary y comenzó a correr con ella hacia las escaleras.


End file.
